What I'd do for Love
by Mister Honey
Summary: Draco falls for a girl he thought he never would..and now he's willing to throw away everything he's worked so hard for. COMPLETE. Review and let me know if you all want an Epilogue
1. 1 Malfoy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing..except for this story..and all the good that i get is hopefully you all like my story!. as apu would say.."THANK YOU, COME AGAIN." :)

What I'd do for Love.

Draco opened his lazy eyes. A gorgeous figure caught his sight.

_WHO IS THAT GIRL?_

He quickly gulped down his espresso and walked over to her.

_THIS GIRL LOOKS VAGUELY FAMILIAR.._

"Hello, Love. Do you want to grab a cup'o' coffee with me?" He grinned cockily, putting on his charm.

The girl turned around as if to say something, and froze as she saw his face.

"Malfoy!"

A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA KEEP READING..GO ON nudge nudge

anni-tez. aka. _FABREEZE_


	2. 2 The mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this lovely story, which I'm sure you will all review. RIGHT. okay. THANK YOU , COME AGAIN.

Draco made a face. The girl glared at him through thick brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" he studied her face.

SHE DOES LOOK A BIT FAMILIAR...HAVE I SEEN HER SOMEWHERE?

The young lady gave him a repulsed look and turned away. Draco stepped in front of her, grinning cockily once more.

"Hey love, I'm talking to you."

She gave him a sracastically sweet smile, although he did not notice.

"No, I'm afraid we've never met before."

"Then why is it you know who I am?"

She turned away before answering, "I can spot a Malfoy a mile away." Draco was amused.

"Oh, why is that?" he really loved this game.

"Isn't it obvious?" she sighed sounding a bit annoyed. Draco smirked.

THIS ONE'S GOT ATTITUDE..NO MATTER. I LIKE A CHALLENGE.

"Don't matter anyhow. How's you say we grab a cup'o' coffee?"

The girl looked repulsed. "Ew, no! Not in a mi-" she paused, her face suddenly lit up and glowed. "You know what? I just might.." her voice whispered seductively.

THE GOOD OL' CHARM... Draco thought. Little did he know there was a mischieveous twinkle in her eyes. 


	3. 3 It's Evra

Disclaimer: Lalala. nope. nada. own nothing. review. thank you. come again:)

Chpt. 3

Draco had no problem with this mission. He was supposed to follow around a supposedly member of the "Secret Ennexes". No trouble. This young lady was easy to fool, and she wasn't so bad to look at. Draco couldn't help but notice her entrancing brown eyes as he smirked cockily at her from across the table. They pretty much sat in silence as they sipped their espresso. This must've been Draco's third, but he was to strictly follow orders. Although He-who-must-not-be-named-but-now-is-dead-as-a-rotten-flower was destroyed by that Saint Potter, his father still lead a group of on going death eaters who were determined to get revenge on their master. He worked hard to impress his father, and finally managed to earn it when he single handedly took down that muggle lover Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, I forgot to ask-"

"What?"

"What's your name? It seems rather odd that we've been sitting here for half an hour and I still don't know your name." He grinned lopsidedly. It seemed a moment before she spoke.

"It's Evra."

"Evra, you look really familiar. You sure we haven't met before?"

"Oh, no, no-we haven't, why?" she was blushing.

_SHE SEEMS STARTLED...NERVOUS..._

Draco studied her face as she sort of glared at him.

_SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT ABOUT HER._

"So, what do you do?" he said after an eternity of silence. They locked eyes.

"I work for the ministry. And you?"

"I erm-have my own business."

"And what's that?" She said, brow arched.

"Well, we do stuff for people who don't feel like doing the job." Draco was starting to get impatient.

"What kind of stuff?" He smirked.

"You ask alot of questions for a girl who's quite mysterious herself."

_WHY DOES SHE LOOK MAD?..OH WELL, GOT TO KEEP NEAR HER..MIGHT AS WELL GET IT OVER WITH.._

"Hey love, do you want to do something tonight? I've grown accostumed to these muggle movie cinema things."

_COME ON..LET HER SAY YES. THE FASTER I GET HER DEALT WITH I CAN LEAVE THIS STINKIN' PLACE.. DID SHE EVEN HEAR ME?_

"Yeah, sure Malfoy." She looked away, the smugness apparent on her pretty face.

"Hey, call me Draco." He said, his voice husky.

His attraction to her was obvious, but he couldn't let that get in his way. But still--that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun first. He hadn't been out on a date for two entire weeks.

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I KNOW IT SEEMS SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THAT I'M WORKING ON IT! TILL THEN, I COULD REALLY USE YOUR REVIEWS. I KNOW YOU WANNA CLICK ON THAT PRETTY BUTTON RIGHT? isn't it pretty? click on it! I know you can read P**


	4. 4 The revelation

To most girls, Draco Malfoy is known as a lady's man, and to men he had the highest respect. Draco is-as all girls would agree-hotter than hell. He had that nice and lean defined body from being a seeker in his Hogwarts years (and worked out regularily). A body that all girls drooled over and most men wanted. And he knew how to hold these charms to his advantages.

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her delicate shoulder. He felt her stiffen slightly and smirked. But he didn't know she stiffened for the wrong reasons. His job was to 'woo' her and get useful information out of her. He never enjoyed a mission before.

_THIS IS FUN.._ he thought as he played with strand of her hair.

"Do you mind Malfoy, I'm trying to watch the movie." The girl named Evra teased, with only a hint of a sarcastic tone.

"You smell good." she made a face.

_THAT WAS THICK..._

"And you're bugging me."

He sighed and replaced his arm off her shoulder.

_WELL THIS DATE ISN'T GOING VERY WELL...MAYBE I SHOULD TALK MORE.._

"So, Evra, do you know my father?" Draco turned to look at her and he saw the quick look of anger in her face. But she quickly hid it and answered very sweetly.

"Why, yes. I think I know _him_ only _too_ well.." The challenge playing in her eyes and in her face.

_WHAT'S SHE GETTIN' AT?_

He stared at her rudely. She rolled her eyes and began again.

"So, Malfoy. What pleasure did I have of you asking me out in this incredibly fantastic date?" the sarcasticness in her voice was thick. Draco only grinned cockily, making her feel like slapping that smirk right off his terribly handsome--i mean--annoying face.

_BRILLIANT...WHAT DO I SAY NOW?_

"Well, love, I found you horribly attractive, so..."

As Draco said this, his voice turned into a husky whisper and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more. Evra couldn't help but feel her face burn and her heart beat faster and faster, and she hated herself for it. The only reason she had agreed to this date was to get her revenge. Her sweet revenge on the Malfoys who she despised and loathed to an unlimited universe. Draco just happened to give her the perfect chance to get even. She would kill him. For what he has done to her beloved father. She was determined on killing him as he has done her dad-Arthur Weasley, because that's who she was: Ginny Weasley. Or should I say Ginevra Weasley. She had used that name when she left Hogwarts because it sounded more mature. And it was all part of plan. _Her plan._

As she sat and waited for the movie to end, her eyes burned with fire and determination. And her stomach was filled with butterflies at the anticipation of what was to come and the knowledge that she would get even. No-it had nothing to do with the gorgeous man who sat next to her with his arm around her.

But that's what she kept on telling herself.

**A/N: "A BODY THAT MOST WOMEN DROOLED OVER AND MOST MEN WANTED" thanks Breeze3! HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?**

**CLICK THAT DOWN THERE \/.**


	5. 5 Do you know who i am

For the past few weeks the lovely Mr. Malfoy had taken her out to all the elegant restaurants. The sites in Italy were beautiful and Ginevra was beginning to feel glad about coming here to "hunt down" Malfoy. The only thing she didn't want to admit to herself was that Draco had completed her feelings of exhileration in the beautiful city. She still had not yet killed him. She couldn't bring herself to do it! She had chances on doing so, but something always stopped her. She felt different. She still hated and loathed Draco Malfoy and his entirety-but yet somehow she loved the feeling of him looking at her as he did, so mischeivious yet gentle. Those grey cold eyes he once had were replaced by lively eyes burning with fire and desire. But why couldn't she kill him? She practically cried herself to sleep for being so angry with herself and the irony of it all, only waking up to be more determined. She faught long enough for the Ennexe to know how to kill. She was a trained killing machine-but she never killed unless she really had to. And she REALLY HAD TO kill Draco Malfoy.

_DO IT. DO IT NOW! _Ginny raised her wand at Draco, who was turned away.

_NO WAIT..HE'S LOOKING BACK! DAMMIT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN QUICKER!_

"Here you are, gorgeous." Draco held out a flower, grinning. Ginevra smiled, putting the flower to her nose.

"Thanks. It smells wonderful.."

Draco watched, smiling to himself as Evra closed her eyes and breathed in the flower and the fresh air. His plan was going perfectly, he would soon get the information he needed. In the meantime, he would have the share of his fun.

_SHE'S A LOOKER, THIS ONE..._

He found himself forgetting his mission and laughing and enjoying himself instead. Having Evra for his company wasn't so bad either-he couldn't complain. She made his mission easier. She was easy to talk to and have laughs with and Draco didn't have a problem with "pretending" to be attracted to her. Like he already knew himself he already was, but that didn't mean anything. So what if she was good looking? So what if she had the personality he found so incredible and amusing. In other words "PERFECT". It was wierd because Draco respected her. She was an amazing witch. But he had to do his job. Taking a pretty girl out on dates and getting to know and flirt with eachother was just a big time bonus. She was his mission. She was why he was here.

"What?"

She snapped him out of it.

"Oh, nothing." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and tucked the flower in her hair. He couldn't help but notice how the contrast of the colors brought out and deepened the depth in her eyes.

_UGH. HE'S STARING AT ME AGAIN!_

"Are we gonna go or what?" She didn't like to be stared at so rudely.

"Well we're already here."

"Wow, you took me to a bridge! How lovely! This is my dream date, to be taken onto a bridge!" Her playful teasing and sarcastic tone was thick.

"Well _princess,_ if you turn to your left you will see why." Draco laughed.

"You know, I don't see-"

Ginevra gasped. The site that she took in was a perfect portrait of the tides coming up and the beautiful color of the sunsetting sky-how beautiful! Gardens surrounding the sand and peaceful sound of the ocean had a calming effect on her.

"You happy now? Want to go down?" Draco was grinning at her as she nodded her head, still surprised at the delight of being taken here. As he took her down towards the water Draco couldn't help but notice that no matter where he looked, there were _couples._ It appeared that Evra seemed to have noticed too.

_I KNEW THIS WAS THE PERFECT PLACE TO BRING HER..._

Evra sank into the sand and stared out into the ocean and smelled the sweet smell of salty damp air. She looked down into the water and noticed for the first time how different she looked. Tonks had taught her a few of her "morph"ing tricks, and instead of having the fiery burning red hair she had had, she decided to change her image up a bit so she can trick Draco into not recognizing her. Her hair was now a deep silky brunette color and changed her eye color as well. She hid her freckles really well, but the huge change was that she no longer resembled the little girl with the happy eyes but a woman-whose eyes, if you looked close enough-was deep but empty. Her broken heart and missing her father no one will ever fix, but she knew how she can feel better. _She will kill Draco Malfoy._

Draco sat beside her, purposely shoving sand everywhere. His lovely escort appeared not to have noticed so he took the liberty of splashing big gushes of water on her as well. He found it pretty funny, but..

"Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!" she took out her wand.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Draco raised up his hands in surrender. "There's muggles _everywhere_!"

Evra pierced him with her eyes. He was tempted to splash her again, so he did, this time with his feet.

"I'll give you ten seconds!" Evra said, half mad half smiling. "One, two, ten!" and she threw her wand down and ran after him. Draco couldn't stand a chance. Swift as he was, she was faster, and she pounced on him like a cat on a mouse, piggy back style!

"Don't you ever splash me a-"

"So it'd be worse if I did this, would it?" Draco said.

"Malfoy NO! NO NO NO n-" _SPLASH._

It took her a few seconds to get back up, and she was furious. Even better, her shirt was _see through._ Draco couldn't help but say "nice bra" and then cracking up. Then Evra started to laugh, stepping behind him, for a few seconds they laughed together.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said through hard fits of laughter. He laughed harder. "If you think that was funny-watch this.."

Before Draco knew it, he was tackled into the water, just as wet as the woman on top of him. He looked down, and cracked up again.

"Nice bra."

"Thank you." she said and got up, pointing. "Do you think that guy thinks so too?" she sneered and winked, then ran over to the guy, who _was_ watching her with interest.

Draco watched as Evra sat down beside him and started snuggling up to him; the guy putting his arm around her; getting up and then wrapping a towel around her. He couldn't take it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he said running towards _them._

"Oh, bugger off Draco, I'm trying to-"

"Not you! _You._" Draco growled, pointing to the young man beside her.

"You heard her, _bugger off._" he said, smirking and standing up. Draco was alot taller than this guy, and he looked a lot like Potter-which made Draco dislike him even more.

_THIS GUY HAS NO CHANCE.. _

"She's with me!...Do you know who I am?"

_OF COURSE HE DOESN'T KNOW, HE'S A MUGGLE! DRACO YOU STUPID..._

"Like it matters. And I think she wants to be with me, so.."

"Actually, I-" Evra said and paused.

"You stay out of this!" Draco said, pointing to her. His anger and jealousy flaring up at once.

"Hey, don't talk to her like tha-"

"And I suppose a muggle like you is going to stop me?" Draco snapped back. He saw the "Harry imposter" swing an arm forward, gutting a hand in his stomach. The impact only caused Draco to step back.

"My turn." Draco whispered so only the guy could hear, and smashing his fist right across his face. The guy recoiled and fell back, _trying_ to get up.

My turn." Draco whispered so only the guy could hear, and smashing his fist right across his face. The guy recoiled and fell back, _trying_ to get up.

"I said, " Draco said, grinning cockily now. "She's _with me._"

Evra watched in shock and amusement. It was wierd to watch guys fight, especially over her. She didn't want to admit it but she was flattered, and she was secretly rooting for Draco to win-which he did. For some reason she felt all hot, and had goosebumps all over when Draco made his way to her. At that moment, when he was smirking, she actually found him sexy. Draco Malfoy-sexy.

_NO NO! STOP IT GINNY, YOU CAN KILL HIM NOW!_ She was about to raise her wand, then lowered it.

"Looks like abs are good for something after all." She teased.

"So, you _have_ been checking me out."

Evra rolled her eyes.

"Do I get my trophy now?" he asked, still looking half annoyed. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Was what? And keep your voice down, people are staring.."

"Snogging all over a stranger! Honestly, I thought you were better than this." He said accusingly. Evra felt a pang in her stomach.

"You don't know anything about me!" Evra felt like she could actually kill him now. She raised her wand.

"Ava-" she tried to speak but she choked. She saw the look of confusion and amusement on Draco's face, and noticed his eyes turned a steeler color grey, and his eyes actually looked-if it was even possible-warm and tender. His face looked like it was about to smile, but not. It was like he was searching her thoughts.

"Then why don't you let me get to know you?" he said, noticing his voice go deeper.

_WHAT AM I SAYING? STOP IT DRACO.._

Evra walked up to him, her face so close to his that they could feel eachother's breathe. She leaned in, intentionally teasing and flirting, but at the same time didn't know what the hell she was doing. She quickly moved her head to the side and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you earn it?" she said seductively.

"How provocative." he surveyed her up and down. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. He kissed her temple.

_STOP IT DRACO.._

"No." she said weakly and pulled away breathing rapidly. "I can't do this!"

'_Draco! Come to the hotel at once. I have issues to discuss with you..'_ said the menacing voice in his head. He knew who it was. It was his father.

_SHIT! YES SIR..._

"Evra.. I have to go. You know your way back, right? Okay, see you later." he said and with a pop he was gone.

_WHAT THE? WHERE DID HE GO? HE MUST HAVE APPARATED...THAT JERK! LEAVES ME HERE..I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! BUT WHY COULDN'T I? SHIT...I'LL GET IT RIGHT NEXT TIME..I PROMISE DAD..I'LL GET HIM._


	6. 6 Handle It

"Sit."

Draco obeyed. He waited. His father glared at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't be stupid Draco! Why haven't you gotten any information yet!"

Draco started to get annoyed. "I'm working on it."

His father arched a brow. "Oh? Your charm not working on her, is it?"

"She'll trust me soon enough."

"Are you trying your best?" he said half sneering and grimacing. Draco didn't say anything. He didn't know how to answer.

"Draco," his father paused before opening the door. His voice as cold as his eyes. "It's been nearly two months. Time is wasting...You better find something soon or you won't like what I'll have to do to you." And with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

_I bet he's even more violent than you-know-who._ He brought him all the way back for this. It seemed like Evra was started to get loosened up.

Draco inhaled. He could still remember the smell of the ocean in her hair. That body that was crying out to be showned off. Those soft pink lips brushing against his. Her breath tingling his every sense against his ear. How his body would stiffen and get all hot just thinking about her. But he managed to ignore it-for now. All those places he'd taken her to, he was sure she'd learn to trust him. But she wasn't easy to figure out. He would try to kiss her after every date. All those "almost kisses" she had pulled back looking angry. He was sure she always had her wand out whenever he turned his back, but then again, maybe he was being paranoid? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that she liked him?

_The way I like her..._

No girl or woman had ever pullen away for his kisses! He had to apologize for just leaving like that. Coincidentallly she was checked in at the same hotel, just a few floors down. He knocked. No one answered. He heard muffled voices, than a shriek. He panicked.

"Alohomora." he whispered. The lock clicked. He slowly swung the door open. The hotel room wasn't as grand or as luxurious as his pent house sweep and it certainly wasn't as messy as his.

"Evra!"

A head poked up from the sofa.

"Malfoy? What are you?-" she got up abruptedly from her seat.

"I heard someone screaming!" he was still searching for the source.

"No one screamed!" she looked annoyed and angry. "I'm watching a movie!"

He looked to the television set and found she was watching some horror movie he'd watched in the cinema with her.

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?_

"You know your breaking and entering." she was still mad. No wonder. Draco's mouth was practically drooling when he saw what she was wearing. There was nothing sexy about an oversized maroon sweater, but on her, it was. She wore a deep red knitted sweater with a '_W'_ on it, its neckline provocatively shoved off to a side, revealing mature shoulders. She had a full set of curves. Looking down it displayed fine slim legs, the kind of legs you could suck on for a day. Evra wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. Her legs glowed and shined, making Draco clench his fists to his side to avoid reaching out and touchig them.

_WHAT'S HE STARING AT?_ Evra noticed him gawking at her and she was quickly embarassed. They stood in awkward silence as she tried not to draw attention to her legs, making Draco's body heat up.

"Why are you here?"

Draco couldn't take his eyes off them. "I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Malfoy, stop staring at me! Stop it. _Malfoy!_" he regrettedly looked up.

"Call me Draco." he winked. She glowered at him.

"Why? I only call people by their first name when I know I can trust them." she wrapped her arms around her waist defensively.

"You don't trust me?" Draco was surprised when he felt almost _hurt._

"I hardly know you."

"Fine. I'll let you get to know me tonight." he said. She arched her brow. "What'd you say pizza?"

"I'm not-" her stomach growled. "Hungry." She was surprised to see Draco smile, revealing a hidden dimple on his right. She rolled her eyes. _FINE...I'M HUNGRY ANYWAY. _

"Your treat?"

"Of course my lady," he said offering his arm. "But you're going to have to change."

Evra scoffed. "Don't you like my outfit?" Her eyes challenged his.

"I'll wait for you. C'mon! Hurry up."

Evra changed in the bathroom. It didn't take her long to change and she looked stunning in a yellow sundress. On the way to the restaraunt many guys passed and stared at her. She couldn't help but flirtingly look back at them or smile sweetly. As they sat and ate their dinner Draco said,

"So, what do you want to know about me?"

_PLAY IT COOL GINNY. RELAX.._ she merely shrugged.

"I'll help you," Draco paused. "My name is Draco Malfoy, I am twenty-one years, I played quidditch, I went to Hogwarts and I-erm-sort of work for my family business."

"I already know all this." Evra said, testingly. "Can we get something to drink?"

Draco signaled for a waiter and ordered some Chardonnay. The more Evra drank, the more less angry she felt, and the more her problems washed away leaving her feeling all giddy and relaxed. Draco couldn't help but take his chance.

"So what about you?" he asked her, finding himself hoping she wouldn't say anything that will put her endanger. She giggled.

"What about me?"

"Just tell me stuff about you.."

She giggled again and took a huge gulp of her glass, filling it with wine again. "Well Draco," she paused and placed a hand on his. Draco's heart stopped. She had finally said his name. And as he looked into her eyes he could see a tenderness there that he had not seen before. At the sudden touch desire burned through his veins and he found himself staring at those soft pink lips and wondering how she would taste, as she licked her lips unconsciously. He pushed the thought away and listened intently.

"I am twenty, I also attended Hogwarts and-" she hiccuped. "I still work in the ministry but-" Draco leaned forward in his chair. "Let's just say I work for myself now."

"How so?" he said, thinking out loud. She merely shrugged and drank more wine.

_I WAS CLOSE..._

"You went to Hogwarts? Maybe that's why you look so familiar! What house were you in?"

"I'm a brave lioness." and she giggled at her own supposedly joke.

"Gryfinndor? What's your last name?" _AT LEAST I COULD KNOW THAT..._

Evra's laughing face suddenly turned serious. He saw her brown eyes take on a deeper shade. But she quickly hid it with another giggle.

"A girl's gotta have her own secrets Malfoy. And I trust you know all about that."

Draco frowned. Now he was "Malfoy" again? "What do you mean 'I know'?" His eyes challenged hers. Her hand still on his, and she began rubbing her thumb against it.

"Well everyone has a deep dark secret or two." she whispered almost seductively, her eyes dancing and looking alive. Did she know about him? Draco had to admit that he respected her. She was so full of life and emotions, unlike him. He felt awkward whenever he felt something different than lust, pleasure or anger.

"Well, does your father know my father?" he asked. And in that single instant all of her barriers were shattered. She started to mutter nonstop and her face was pained. Draco payed the check and lead her outside. She was breathing hard by that time and kept hugging herself, still muttering things Draco couldn't understand.

He took her by her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" he tried to sound as gentle as he could.

"..daddy.." he heard her mutter. "..my father...miss you so..."

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?..._

"Your father?" he asked her. She finally stopped muttering and looked up at him. She searched his face and she broke down. Draco didn't know what to do.

_HE'S GONE! NOTHINGS GOING TO BRING HIM BACK!_

Draco put what he thought was a comforting hand on her back. She quickly shrugged off his hand and moved away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

_ALL YOU MALFOYS ARE GOING TO PAY..I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!_

Evra's body started to sob uncontrollably. All Draco wanted to do was make her stop. She was shaking like a mad banshee. He stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her, praying to himself that she would stop shaking.

"NO!"

"It's ok. I'm here." his arms still around her, she refused his comfort, but he slowly felt her relax and cry on him. He tried to soothe her with things to say but it seemed everything he said was wrong.

"Do you want to apparate to your room?" he whispered in her ear. "I'll go with you. C'mon, now." and with a pop they were there. Evra shoved him away and sat on the bed, head in her hands.

_I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME LIKE THIS!...ugh. I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK.._

"Evra?" she felt his weight beside her. She felt his hand on her forehead. "I think you have a fever, love."

"I'm going to finish this!" she said, Draco believing her to be truly delusional. She took out her wand and stood up, pointing it directly at him. Her eyes looking wild.

"YOU RUINED OUR LIVES! I'm going to-" but she swayed and Draco caught her.

"You should rest." he said, and she let him put her to bed. She cried silently.

Draco sat on the foot of the bed. "Did I say something earlier?"

"You should know! You're the one who-" but she paused. He still didn't know who she was. She couldn't blow her cover just yet. She suddenly turned cold and bitter towards him. "No. It's-nevermind. It's just-I-I-my father's gone." And she started to cry uncontrollably again. She hid her face in her pillow. Draco didn't know why but he understood her pain. He wanted to hold her and promise her everything was alright. But most of all he wanted to hold and kiss her. But he couldn't. Not when she was so vulnerable like this.

Slowly Evra's sobs slowed and than heavy breathing. Draco wasn't sure if she was asleep so he stayed for awhile and covered her with a blanket. Before he could think he lightly kissed her head and left.

Evra truly was ill. She spent what felt like years in her groggy room, did nothing but sleep and think unrestedly. His calls kept interupting her dreams. Her dreams kept replaying the night when _the_ Draco Malfoy- the actual Draco Malfoy had comforted her. When had he changed so much from the boy she hated in their school years? What _is_ the man she hated now? Why couldn't she kill him? Because she longed for him to hold her again, that's why. And for him to look at her with those steel gray eyes that told her of an unspoken tenderness which before, looked so blank and lonely. No. She will not betray her family. She hated Draco Malfoy. And after a long restless week, she was ready to _handle_ him once and for all.

The following mornings he ordered her room service. He called to check up on her. What had happened last night? For a week and a half Evra was sick with a flu, and that left Draco enough time to himself and to think. He found himself constantly thinking of her, but he would immediately push it away. One day he decided to go to the cafe where they first met. There he was constantly being hit on by flirty italians and tourists, and of course he flirted back. He even gave one beautiful girl his hotel room number. But something was holding him back. He would never let beautiful girls go to waste, but why now? Why wasn't he his usual cocky charming self? He decided to ignore this and asked her to come by that evening, where she was all to happily to accept the invitation. Unluckily for Draco, this was the night when Evra was feeling able again and decided pay him a visit, to "thank" him for his "kindness".

"Ciao, Draco." said the lovely Italiana named Carrenna, who stepped into his suite and gave him the traditional double kiss on both of his freshly shaved cheeks. Draco eyed her up and down and found her wearing a yellow dress which reminded him of Evra's. Draco couldn't help but think and laugh ironically.

_WELL I KNOW A WOMAN WHO CAN FILL OUT THAT DRESS MUCH BETTER..._

"Your room is simply bellemente bellisima!"

He flashed a charming smile. "Yes, well..champagne?"

"Oh, si!" she said in the rich italian accent that he asked her to come by in the first place. He poured her a glass.

"Cheers." he said in his British one.

"Is it just me, amore, or is it getting quite a bit hot?" Carrenna fanned herself and slowly pulled down one of the shoulder-straps in her dress. Her eyes burned with desire and flirtation. Eyes like Evra's... "Is there no air conditioning?"

_THESE BLOODY MUGGLES AND THEIR TECHNOLOGY..._

"Here." Draco stood and walked behind her. He took her hair and held it up, and teasingly pulled down her other strap. He blew behind her ear and down her back, and realizing himself whisper huskily, "Is that better?"

She giggled softly. "No, but I know what will." She interupted Draco's question with a kiss. He broke away and looked down at her. This time it was his turn to kiss her. Their kisses started soft, then she deepened the kiss. He felt her hands run up his chest, as she clutched onto his polo. She quickly unbottoned it and eagerly took it off, their lips never breaking apart. A deep growl of approval arose from Draco's throat as he pulled her closer to him. The kissing was hot and steamy, deep and passionate, but yet, long and empty, and then it hit him. He felt nothing. He was simply just kissing this beautiful girl, but he didn't feel anything. What was wrong with him? He'd never pass up a chance for sex, yet his heart felt heavy and guilty for an unkown reason. His conscience kept telling him one thing.

_EVRA..EVRA..EVRA..just keep doing it..NO..look, she's all for it..BUT I FEEL NOTHING FOR THIS GIRL..than that's your problem..what? don't tell me you've fallen for Evra! NO! IT'S JUST...just what?..SHE'S __**NOTHING LIKE THIS GIRL**__...c'mon man, Carrenna's all for it_! BUT...

"Malfoy!" he thought he heard someone call out, but he chose to ignore it _and_ his conscience. He was almost desperate to forget ever thinking that he might've fallen for the wonder woman known as Evra.

"Malfoy!" the once red-headed brunette called out. Evra had apparated to his room. She was still too lazy to go all the way up to the top floor "muggle style".

_DAMMIT, HE HAS TO BE HERE...I'M SO READY FOR HIM NOW!_

She had her wand out. Evra stopped by to "thank" him for checking up on her. And then she heard it. A soft giggle. There _is_ someone here! But not Malfoy, but who? A woman? Why would there be a woman? Oh. Bingo.

"Malfoy!" she shouted on purpose. She wanted to see them jump in surprise.

The lovely italiana pulled away from surprise. Her lipstick all smudged and on Draco's handsome-i mean-hateful face. He looked just as surprised as a convict who had just gotten busted. He was caught red handed.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Evra said as sarcastically sweet as she dared. For some reason her eyes were stinging and her throat became hard and tight. She blinked hard, wondering why she was close to tears and determinedly looking anywhere but Draco's half naked body.

"Evra! H-how did you-?"

"Draco! Who is this?" said the lovely italiana, clearly confused with the situation.

"Y-you're feeling better, are you?" he asked her. Evra shrugged. Why was her throat so clenched? Why couldn't she talk? She looked from the beautiful italian girl to the sophisticatedly handsome man. NO. Draco had every right to be with any woman he desired. What did she care? After all, didn't she come here to kill him? Her wand is right there! So why is it so harder all of a sudden? Before Draco could think, he started to stammer out. Oblivious of his words.

"This isn't what it looks like-"

" 'Scuze!" said the italiana, redeemebly furious. Evra hid her tornadoed emotions by scoffing and turning cold once more.

"What? Why should I care? I only came here to thank you." and with that she turned to leave. She felt a tear slip down and she angrily wiped it away. Whatever. She was in no mood to apparate again. She stormed out furiously and speed walked down the hall, draining out any words that Draco as calling back after her. He was so sure he had seen a tear come down, and now he was sure she was crying. Why was she crying? It's like she said, she didn't care! But why wouldn't he just let her go? Oh yeah. His mission. She was only his mission anyway. But then that meant he lost any chance of "woo"ing her again, and any chance of earning her trust and getting that information. So why did he have the feeling that he didn't give a damn about the mission anymore, and that he did give a damn about the woman? Shit. Well, too late now. Now he had to focus on the mission.

Evra stormed into her room. Now was not the time to be falling for Draco Malfoy. She angrily grabbed the mirror and screamed, "Ante-chamber!"

Hermione came on the face of the mirror. "Ginny! What's wrong?"

"Hermione," Evra breathed in, trying to calm herself. "I'm calling an emergency meeting. _Immediately._"

"What? Did something happen?"

"I'm going to need backup. Will you all come as soon as you can?"

Hermione's face looked concerned. "You didn't do it yet, did you?"

Evra breathed in and closed her eyes for a second. "Not yet, no." she whispered guiltily to herself. Ron's voice came into the background and soon his face came into view.

"Gin? We'll be there tomorrow first thing. Sorry. W-were alittle busy at the moment."

"Yeah fine, whatever." Evra's anger still had not suffused. Her brother gave her an apologetic smile. Evra tried to smile, and decided to break communication. "Knox-chamber."


	7. 7 Stupified

"Well, it's a brillian plan Draco. And you _will_ live up to it. I'd say your life.._depends on this mission._" none other than his father was standing across from him.

Draco sat on his bed, face in his palms. He signaled his father last night and now he was here early in the morning.

"Yes, father." he said a bit arrogantly.

"Now what will we do?" Lucius said, expecting him to repeat back that oh so brilliant plan of theirs. More like his. Draco didn't give a cows butt what he had to do anymore.

"You will arrange for her to be kidnapped, and I will be the one to save her." Draco sounded miserable. "But father, she won't even _talk to me! _I try to reach out, but-"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for this girl Draco." his father hissed, disgusted by the fact that he was 'fraternising' with the enemy. "The way how you talk about this girl-"

Draco heard himself say,"No sir. It's my mission to pretend to fall for her. Remember?" and knew it was the biggest lie he ever told in his sad pitiful life. And that's saying something.

"Good." his voice is so condescending. And with a final nod he was gone with a CRACK. Draco fell on the bed. He was still confused about last night. He couldn't get that image of the tear falling down her pretty face. Draco pushed all guiltiness aside; bloody hell. Just focus on the damn mission.

_TONIGHT. THEY'LL KIDNAP HER TONIGHT.._

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death.." Evra had her hand on her chest. Her heart was still beating fast. The meeting was about to start, since they had all came. Unexpectedly too early.

"Sorry." Ron smiled. He wrapped her in a hug. "And how's the little one, eh?"

"Stop it, I'm not a kid anymore Ron!" she said half heartedly. She pulled away and punched him playfully.

"It's good to see you!"Hermione hugged her. Evra just smiled happily. CRACK.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, hugging her as well. She checked his face and found he had a bruise on his face. "Where did you get that?" she pointed too it.

"Oh, nowhere. Just got into a fight _at the beach_ and-" he winked."You should know, you were there!"

Evra didn't know what he was saying, and then it hit her. It was him at the beach. That guy! No wonder he knew her name.

"But why didn't I recognize you? I mean, now that I think of it, it did look a bit like you.."

He smirked. "Well, that auror training, you know. And you seemed preoccupied with someone else, so.."

She felt terrible.

"And I let him hit you!"

"What do you mean _preoccupied_ with someone else?" Ron demanded. "Is this why you haven't handled him yet?" he turned an accusing look at Ginny. Or should I say Evra.

"I was afraid of this..." Hermione whispered. "Ginny-you haven't fallen for him, have you? I mean Draco Malfoy. Come on! I mean, he killed your father for crying ou-"

"Now just hang on!" Evra interrupted. She didn't want to remember the image of him and that other woman. But her throat went tight once more. "I called this meeting because handling him is harder than I thought.." she clasped her fingers around eachother. She was guilty and nervous. That isn't a good combination. "And how could I _ever_ fall for the man that killed him! The only one who held our family together, and-and.."

"Gin-he's my dad too."

"But you were never as close to him as I was!" Her eyes were stinging, but she refused to let the tears fall. How could she have allowed herself to start developing feelings for that monster? Since when did it happen? Why couldn't she have just done it? Malfoy was a powerful wizard, but she could have handled him. Being a member of the Secret Ennexes, she took down many Death Eaters and their supporters during the war. No problem.

"So what do you want us to do?" Harry asked.

"Just _help me get rid of him._"

"Ginny, we are to bring him straight to headquarters. Not get rid of him." Hermione said sharply. Evra didn't seem to be listening.

"What? Oh! Yeah, of course. Just help me catch him."

"We assigned you to this because we knew you could handle it." Harry said in tone the mimicked Hermione's. He wasn't the leader for nothing.

"But, seeing as we're here, might as well.." Ron said. "I've been dying to get a hit at Malfoy."

"Sorry mate. But this is Ginny's job. I know she is perfectly capable of this task." Harry said in that tone again. "But if she's not up to it.."

"No. I can do it. Just-nevermind-thanks for coming."

They hugged her each in turn and disappeared with loud CRACKS. Of course she was capable. She just needed the right moment. But it wasn't today. She was not in the mood to see him. She needed a walk.

As she strolled along the alleys of the beautiful city, she didn't notice that it soon became dusk. And pretty soon the moonlight was smiling upon the city of love. Yeah right. If it was the city of love, why hasn't she found anyone?

_STOP IT, YOU'RE HERE ON YOUR OWN TERMS GINEVRA WEASLEY...THAT WAS A STUPID MOVE TO CALL A MEETING LIKE THAT...THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO.._

"It's not safe to be walking these alleys at night." hissed a voice that she loathed almost as much as Draco Malfoy. She stopped without looking back.

"Why don't you get a life, Lucius. If you didn't know, your leader's been dead for a year." she snapped. She reached into for her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she said swiftly. But he was quicker.

"Stupefy!"

Before she could react, she felt a powerful blast hit her face and the land of the conscious was gone. Everything went dim and hazy. Then pitch black and silence.


	8. 8 Bliss

Draco waited for his father's signal. They had taken her into an abandoned warehouse, where they knew no muggle would ever want to enter. The perfect kidnapping hideout. His father's condescending voice entered his mind once more, telling him to leave at once.

_"Do not fail this Draco." YES SIR.._

As he walked up the alley way he heard screaming. The closer he got the more he recognized the voice. Anger built up inside him at once.

_SHIT..! THEY DIDN'T SAY THEY WERE GOING TO TORTURE HER!_

He sprinted for the entrance and nearly knocked down the dark hooded figure, standing guard.

"Watch it, boy!" threatened Lestrange.

Boy? Draco was a full head taller than that thick headed bloke. He pushed him out of the way and headed for the agonizing screaming. He didn't understand why he was so angry, but all he knew at that moment was that he really wanted to hurt who ever was torturing her. And then near a door he heard it. His father's voice. Through Evra's painful screams he could hear him, threatening her, enjoying her pain, daring her to get up and fight. Draco blasted the door open.

"You bastard! You didn't say you were going to hurt her!"

"Now now Draco, I was just play-"

"Who said you could hurt her!" Draco looked at the twitching figure on the floor. Evra's face was screwed up in screaming. He glared at his father. It appeared he didn't know if Draco was acting or not. But this was for real; Draco was angry. How could his father enjoy hurting so much? That beautiful woman screaming on the floor had done nothing to cause him pain, did she? Evra didn't seem like the type. His father knew something he didn't. But still, Evra didn't deserve this.

His father seemed to read his face. "Don't ever talk like that to me, Draco." he hissed. "And besides, we can get information from her like this."

"Then why did you need me for? You could have just done this long before I had to get involved with her, then I wouldn't be feeling like this-" he stopped. What was he talking about? What was he saying? He wasn't like this before. Not before _her._ He used to enjoy torturing as much as his father. But now he's seen it for what it was. How ugly it is. How disgusting it is; how could he have hurt innocent people in the past? But no more. It was pitiful. _He_ was pitiful. The anger that ceased for a moment flared up inside again. His monster was etching to get out.

"Let's see how you'll like it, then." he whispered to the man."_Crucio!_"

His father fell down to the floor, his body twitching, his screams replacing Evra's. He had to get even with him. For Evra. But wait. What the bloody hell was he doing? This was his father he was hurting. And all at once the monster vanished and Draco lowered his wand, his fathers screaming stopping abruptedly, but only to be replaced by his heavy breathing. Draco didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was that he didn't want to be Lucius Malfoy's son anymore; this man was a monster. Worse than you-know-who. And besides, Draco was a hundred percent sure that his father didn't mind killing his own son anyway. And then a sudden voice broke into his thoughts.

"Dad?" Evra's weak voice whispered.

She didn't know where she was. All she remembered was that she heard screaming and then painfully realized that it was her that was. All she wanted to do was die. To die, so she could be with her dad again. Finally. And then the screaming stopped; the pain stopped. She managed too open an eye, but that took alot of her energy. She saw a man, he looked familiar, but didn't know where. And then heard more screaming. She was afraid again, but soon realized it wasn't her this time. This was a man's voice that was screaming. She raised her head and struggled to find where the screaming was. The man was saying something to the screaming man, but for some reason she couldn't hear. She panicked, and befor thinking she gutted out the first word that came to her mind.

"Dad?" she squeaked. The familiar man looked back and worked his way to her. He bent down. She knew who he was, but who was he? He was talking but she still couldn't hear. His face told her that he was worried. Did he come to save her? He helped her up and supported her as they walked down into the musky night. Pain stabbed at her ribs and all at once her hearing came back like a jolt of lightening. She could hear the distant traffic. She looked up at her rescuer. And then she realized the other man in that room was Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco? How did you find me?"

He looked relieved that she could finally talk. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is your safe." he said. And he hugged her tightly. She hugged him too.

"I should've killed that bastard." he said. Evra stared at him questioningly. How could Draco hurt his father. Why did he? She pulled away, and apparated.

She was in her room, followed by another crack.

"Evra, what happened?" Draco asked. He took her face into his hands. "What happened?" he repeated again.

"Draco, wasn't that your father you just used an illegal curse on?"

"He was hurting you." he said quietly. She shook her head.

"But Draco, he's your dad!" she didn't know what she was saying. She didn't give a shit about Lucius Malfoy.

"Not anymore."

_WHAT THE? WHAT AM I SAYING? DRACO YOU'VE REALLY GONE MENTAL THIS TIME..YOU SHOULD NOT BE DISGRACING YOUR FATHER..YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD..FOR HIM..AND YOUR THROWING IT ALL AWAY?..HE WAS RIGHT IN THINKING HE COULD GET HER TO TALK..BUT SHE'S TOUGHER THAN THAT.._

But as he looked again at the young woman standing inches away from himself, he felt disgusted. With himself. How can he ever think like that? How can he ever allow anyone to hurt her? And since when did he care about her? Draco didn't know, but he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. He had a light flutter in his stomach and he could feel his nerves standing. But he wanted her. As much as he didn't want to admit it he wanted her, and from the looks of things she was fighting every burning desire in her body not to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Her eyes gave that much away.

Draco took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, gently and greedily sucking. Evra knew this was wrong on so many levels; she wanted to scream at him to stop, but somehow her voice was lost. Everytime she closed her eyes she remembered the agonizing pain, and her own screams filling her thought and mind, engulfing her in a tidal wave. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face and her body began to sob. Draco broke away and held her firmly. He looked at her questioningly, and worried. But still, he was Draco Malfoy. He didn't know how to give words of comfort. Or comfort a crying girl for that matter. Evra didn't want him to see her cry. She had to be strong. But then her sobs became unbearable.

"I was so scared.." she said between sobs. "I thought I was going to-to die..but I don't want to! Draco, I don't want to die..!"

Draco wasn't surprised at her reaction. Nobody ever wanted to die. And they were stupid if they ever did. He embraced her, patting her on the back. He couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, so he just let her cry. On him. His throat was beginning to tighten. He was so relieved that she was alright. That she was right here. In his arms.

"Love, it's alright I'm here. Your safe now." he said. What he thought to be comforting words. He cradled her, and slowly her sobs began to, pardon the pun, die out. Soon she was staring at him thoughtfully. How beautiful was she, even while she's crying. In her own simple way, she was beautiful. Pure. And Draco couldn't wait to find out if she was. He kissed her again and again, everywhere, anywhere. Evra kissed him back just as hungrily. All thoughts left them. Right now their only mission was eachother. She wanted to explore him. She wanted to touch him. Slowly her hands traveled upwards on his chest, and down again. Careful not to be too rough. She tugged at his sweater. It was off. He carefully grabbed her hair and arched her head. He kissed her with such intensity and passion. He had never kissed a girl like that before. Draco Malfoy, of course, has been with a few (more like many) girls in his time. Never had he wanted one particularily this badly. He unbottoned her shirt. Taking time to gently kiss the revealed bare skin, every so often. Evra was in bliss. She was a virgin-not that she'd ever admit it to Draco Malfoy. Soon her jeans were off, her polo was on the floor. Draco admired his work, but most of all admired what was in front of him. A wonderfully sexy woman was standing right in front of him. He traced his hands down her curves. Her breasts weren't big but they weren't small either. They were perfect. She was perfect. And surprisingly he felt like the damn luckiest guy in the world right now. She inched closer to him, her hands exploring. Like a curious little devil. Swiftly he lowered her onto the bed. Unhooked her bra with one hand (he had practice) and hurriedly unzipped his own pants and got out of them. Evra saw that his boxers were emperial green silk. A good colour on him; she admired. He pounced on her like a cat and delicately kissed her. The moment their skin touched she musingly felt his arousal. A moan of pleasure escaped her throat and he growled his approval. But not yet. He wanted to explore her as well. To taste her. He kissed every inch of her body, all the way down to her toes. Working his way up again, he felt her smooth defined legs. Feeling them he kissed her again, begging for her to open up, he slid his tongue under her lip and soon their tongues were playing in sweet soothing glory. For Draco it felt so right. Being with her. With Evra. But then he remembered; Evra what exactly? She still hadn't told him her last name. But he quickly shoved the thought aside and focused on the task at hand. He looked into those incredibly entrancing eyes and slipped her underwear off. She watched him with longing and curiosity. Every so often they would lock eyes, her eyes never leaving him and his only leaving hers to kiss her body, which he craved. He spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs, working his way in. Evra wanted her inside him. She couldn't take it anymore. But he gave her the sweet erotic gift of his tongue instead. The pleasure was unbearable; her breath was hitching. If she didn't scream she was going to burst. In her mind her thoughts were racing. _Is this how an orgasm felt?_ Draco looked satisfied and much to Evra's disappointment, moved away and up so they were face to face.

"You tase good." he murmured huskily, and seductively. She answered by closing her mouth on his and kissing him again. Just as intense and greedily. And slowly, oh so slowly, he spread her legs wider, positoned his hips in place and entered. The sudden pain made Evra gasp for breath, but as he slowly moved in, the pain was replaced by pleasure once again. He began moving in and out, in a slow and gently rhythm. Now Evra could feel it again. Her breath was getting rasper. Draco took her hands and held them above her head. He twined his fingers with her own. He was holding back for her sake. He wanted to see the multi-orgasm thing these women were lucky to have. He's seen it before. Once or twice. But then she came. Moaning and groaning in a sexy way only she could make possible. And Draco let himself go. Faster and harder he rode her until he came washing up in all his glory. Wet and out of breath he collapsed on her. In a few short minutes both their bodies were entwined and their breathing normal. He held her protectively under the rumpled damp sheets and kissed her temple. It was a while before any one of them spoke.

"If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead right now-or mental." Evra finally said. _THANK YOU._

"Then can I get a prize?" he joked. But he knew this was no laughing matter. Thanks to his good for nothing father, if anything did ever happen to her he would have spent his life wondering about these feelings. Or worse. He couldn't lost her. And Draco held on to her more tightly. Slowly images of their sweet love making engulfed Evra's mind. She was truly thankful that he had saved her. She really wanted to believe that he had did in fact change. Both were unaware of the new level of comfort. And the best part of it all was that he had never looked away from her; their eyes were always on eachother's. He had fought his own father to rescue her; that did in fact deserve a prize. She felt that she could trust him. With her life. But too bad he had killed her father. Caring for him was no excuse in not to kill him. She swore on her fathers grave that she would avenge him. It was just too bad that she had to. The man lying next to her had deflowered her for heaven's sake; and he was unaware that she was still awake. As he lay there with his own thoughts he trembled. Not because he was cold but because he was afraid; scared. Scared of what this meant. Of what he was feeling. He had made love to other girls but he had never made love that way before. Never so completely.


	9. 9 Secrets spilled

2222222222

For the next few weeks they were more friendly, more intimate with eachother. Evra was always sick in the mornings. She assured him it was just a cold that came and went. So he would workout because she would refuse to let him see her, and she put a disapparating charm on her room. But they went out in the evenings. Evra had began to develope a taste for the strangest foods. But still they were happy, finally getting to know one another. Draco forgot all together about why he came to her in the first place. He decided it was fate that they had met and he was in total honest puppy love. Evra disliked not being with him even for a minute, but she still felt guilty because she had to watch what she'd tell him. Surely she trusted him enough to tell him the truth. He deserved it. He did save her life after all. But she couldn't. She was scared. What if he found out who she really was, would he still love her then? Her concious and mind were going at it in battle. But finally, she concluded: she had to avenge her dad sooner or later, so it didn't matter if he knew her true self or not. She told him things like she grew up with less money than most families, but he didn't seem to care. It just made him admire her even more. Admiring the witch she'd become.

But soon Evra began to worry. Her period had still not yet come and she noticed she was getting sick every morning so often. And she knew what these symptoms were. How could she have been so careless? She didn't remember Draco pausing to slip on protection of some kind. Why didn't she think of it before? She can't be pregnant. She just can't. This was another problem added to her bucket of dilema. Kill the man she loved with her entirety or not; and now carrying the man's baby, who happened to kill her father! She really felt like she was starting to get a bit delusional.

"Ginny?" a female voice broke her thoughts. It was coming from the mirror. She quickly grabbed it.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing..look. We feel that if you're obviously still there than we should come and take him ourselves. You've had nearly five months with that goat and you haven't handled it. Harry feels you should discontinue your mission and let Ron handle it."

"Don't call him a goat." Evra said, oblivious of what her words. Hermione's face looked frightened.

"So it's as I thought?"her voice was quiet."You've fallen for him, haven't you? Harry told me before; from the looks of it you both were quite smitten with eachother..but I don't see how you could-?"

"Hermione are you alone?"

"Yes. Why?"

Evra took a deep breath before saying, "Don't freak out but I think I'm pregnant." She had to tell someone. She just needed someone to talk to. It was worth to give Hermione a try. Her face looked more frightened than ever and after a gasp she heard her say:

"Is it Malfoy's?"

"Of course it's his! He's the only one I ever done it with..Hermione, I'm scared. I don't know what I should do." The other woman looked deep in thought.

"Honestly Ginny, I don't know what to say. But this was not part of your mission! How could you sleep with the enemy?"

"I don't know! I hate myself, but I do love him. I'm guilty of so many things..it's hard. Hermione!"Evra said her name almost in a plead. Hermione looked furious but honestly scared for her as well.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

"No wait, please don't tell anyone-" and the mirror fogged over once more. Evra was frustrated.

_SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS TIME?_..OH BOY GINNY...no no no..._Draco must never find out. Ever. SHOULD I KEEP THE BABY? but I don't really know if I'm pregnant or not, so..DON'T BE THICK, COURSE YOU ARE.._

A few days later, an unexpected guess CRACKED into the room. He headed strait for Draco, grabbing his shirt and punched him squarely in the face. Soon there were two more cracks. Harry and Hermione. Ron was still all over Draco. Evra just stood in shock.

"You stay away from my sister, you-" and he swung again. Draco tried to fight back. Evra screamed and pleaded for them to stop.

"Ron! Stop it, you-" she tried getting him off of Draco, but he wouldn't budge. He completely ignored her. She whipped out her wand and hexed him. Where he squarely fell with jiggly legs. Draco rose up.

"Weasel? What the? Your sister? She's not here!" he was furious.

"She's standing right behind you, and I swear, if you touch her-" he broke off and did the counter curse and stood up. Ron was much taller than Draco, but he wasn't scared. Ironically, he was a Malfoy after all.

"Throw down your wand and fight like a man!" Ron barked. Evra stepped between them. How could Harry and Hermione just stand there?

"Ron, stop or I _will _hex you again!"

"Evra, how do you know this clown?" He demanded to know. He was just as confused about the whole situation. But Evra rounded on Hermione.

"You," she pointed an accusing finger. "Did you tell him?"

"All I said was that Malfoy here was trying to harm you. As predicted he came rushing here." Hermione's voice was scared and worried.

"What's going on here, love?" he grabbed Evra from behind. He needed an answer.

"Don't you touch her, you-!" Ron jumped but this time Harry held him back.

"Back off _weasel breath_, she's with me you sad excuse for a wizard! The whole lot of you Weasleys are a disgrace to us wi-"

"Don't you _ever talk about my family Malfoy_." Evra hissed menacingly. Draco was confused.

"What the-?"

"I should have told you this a long time ago." Evra said. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Remember me? Of course you do. That's why I couldn't tell you. You see? But that was all before I-"

"Ginny?" Draco almost shrieked out. "You mean your Ginny Weasley?" and Ron chose this as another opportunity to lunge at him again. This time it took the combined efforts of Hermione and Harry to hold him back. Evra stood inches away from his face, the fury gone in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Does this change how you feel about me?" her tone was more of a sad one than an angry one. Draco gawked at her, blinking. Evra-or should he say Ginny, had lied to him! He spent most of their time together thinking she was an entirely different person. Or was she? But why did she look so different? But looking into those deep eyes he didn't care. He didn't care because this still didn't change anything about how he felt. He knew now that he had finally fallen love sick. And not just with any woman-a great, beautiful intelligent witch. He had always thought of Ginny Weasley as another one of those low life blood traitors and yet he secretly knew how great a witch she was in their Hogwarts years. No wonder why she was so secretive about her past. And besides, he had changed. Hadn't he?

"I'm not so sure." he lied coldly. What was the matter? He loved her. Why was he saying this.

"Ron, stop it! He's changed! He saved my life!" she held him back.

"He saved your life? You! You think you could just automatically win her over by-"

"Shut your hole you great ugly brute." Draco hissed. Evra took his hand. He flinched. He was still in shock. A bit.

"Hold on to my hand." it was a demand. He glared at her. But took out the outstretched hand. And with a sudden sensation he smelled the breezy salt air. The beach. They were at the beach. She must have apparated them here. Good idea. Those losers wouldn't know where to find them. But still.

"Draco-I-" she seemed to struggle with what to say.

"I'm in love with a _weasel_? A blood traitor! A-" Draco was thinking out loud. He was so confused. He loved her and yet he was ashamed. "But I shouldn't care. I'm different now. You made me different!"

"You _love_ me?" she asked quietly. Her voice was a tiny whisper, but he stopped talking. Talk about being hit by the head. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know. What could he say?

"Draco, all of this was before I-before we got to know each other. I know I shouldn't but I do care for you.."

"And I suppose your going to tell me you love me and that we can work it all out? Sorry love but everything with us was based on a big fat lie."

"Draco I didn't lie! I only didn't tell you everything! Would we have made love if you knew I was Ginny Weasley? Would you have asked me out before?" She was holding back tears. She was so desperate to make him see. To understand.

"You did lie! You lied about everything-your name, your-"

"Ginevra. My nickname is Ginny. Or Evra. I didn't lie." she tried to sound calm but her voice was shaky. Unlike his. His voice was cool and smooth even though he was practically yelling.

"Oh is that supposed to make me feel better? I don't think you-"

"Would you have taken me seriously if you knew I was a Weasley? Answer the question." God her throat hurted. It felt like it was burning or something.

Draco couldn't tell her the truth. He was only her mission. Oh yeah! He completely forgot about it. He was too busy being happy. For once in his life he was actually truly happy. Well, a few minutes ago he was. But he said this. "Well I guess I'll never know now, will I?"

Evra couldn't hold back her tears. They silently began to fall down. She didn't bother to wipe them away. He did that for her, oblivious of his own actions. He needed to think this through. Instinctively he kissed her temple and took off. Evra didn't try to stop him. She just watched. Hand on her stomach. Sadly she knew what was to come. Or to expect.

Days had gone by and Draco still wasn't found. The three other Ennexers stayed in her room with her. Ron of course was still angry with Evra for every having feelings for Malfoy. Or 'Joke of a human' was how he put it. As each day passed, Draco's anger began to build up. The deception. He couldn't love a liar. Like he should talk. She had taught him how to open up and finally love with one's whole heart. (Yes, I know: Cheesy!) He had finally trusted. He found his own faults and wrong doings and enigmatically wanted to change. For her. But how could he look her in the eyes and not think of her as nothing but a Weasley? And yet again, he still wanted to see her. He missed her. A week has been too long. But he couldn't. Not with Potter and Granger and Weasel there. So the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. All the while he went back to his old ways. Working for his father, who chose to think that he did it to fake it, and said 'Good son. You're not as cowardly as I thought.' But as the months passed on, Draco could still not forget about her. They had been so happy. She was great. He felt that she actually loved him back, not because she was a Malfoy or was rich, he was so sure. If she was Ginny, then she was bound to hate him wasn't she? And yet they still made love. Draco had to live with that stupid _what if?_ line stuck in his head everyday.

Sadly Evra returned to London. She was still hopeful that he would come back to her. But was equally ashamed that she did not carry out what she had meant to do. She didn't want to kill anymore. She had done enough of that. And besides, her father wouldn't want her to turn into a murderer because of him; that much she was sure. The passing months, her stomach had gotten bigger. She loved this baby almost more than it's father. She had been so sure that he'd changed. He had saved her. It was driving her nuts how long she hadn't seen him. And the last encounter they had didn't end very well. It wasn't that happily ever after crap. But at least she had this baby. Ron had finally forgiven her and everyone else was happy for her. Some of the knew or didn't know: that the father was Draco Malfoy. They would sometimes not believe it; or she wouldn't say who. She would raise this child on her own. But she wasn't alone. She had her family and friends looking out for her as well. Several years passing by, having given birth to a beautiful girl, she was an exact replica of herself except for one thing. She had blonde hair, and her father's eyes. How happy Evra was. But there was still something missing. A piece of her heart. Where the memory of the only man she loved had chosen to ignore her. Would he have stayed if he knew she was pregnant? She doubted it. Trying to move on and meet new people, she couldn't. She still hoped.

_GET A GRIP GINEVRA WEASLEY..HE ISN'T COMING BACK..HE'S PROBABLY EVIL AGAIN ANYWAY...you stipid girl...he's not coming back! _

She was writing a letter to Draco. Only for fun. She did that often. Sometimes writing about how she missed him, or about their daughter. In this case it was about their daughter.

"Mommy," said the little girl. She looked frightened. "There's a man in my room." Evra got up at once. She began to head to her daughters room, wand held out in front of her. "You stay put." she warned. Then thinking better, she grabbed a toy, whispered _portus_ and told her daughter to take it. She turned but didn't see her daughter just stand there. As her mother left the room she just locked the door and hid under the bed. Then she began to cry when she heard screamng.

Evra entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Well, well, you chose to show yourself." hissed a condescending voice. "You're coming with me!" And he grabbed her and soon darkness engulfed her.


	10. 10 Beginning's End, the End's Beginning

Evra woke up in total darkness. A figure lit his wand. Damn Lucius.

_WHERE THE HELL AM I?.._

"Don't worry, your still at home." he smirked. It was amazing how Draco looked like his father in some ways. "Now. Tell me where my grand daughter is."

Her heart skipped a beat. _SO HE DIDN'T SEE HER? _"How do you know about her?"

"Oh, I have my ways." he said dangerously. "Now, if you tell me I may spare your life."

"Now why should I tell you? You haven't been a very good grand father, you know." she said as sarcastically sweet as she dared. Then there was another CRACK and her heart literally stopped.

"Evra?" whispered the voice she's been longing to here. Draco's face came into view. He looked different.

She ran to him and tried to hug him. He pushed her away.

_..do it Draco..NO! I WON'T! Draco..kill her..kill her now! NO! then I'll kill !_

He stood there and stared at her. Why didn't he memorize her face? She still looked the same. But more mature. Her hair was back to normal again. That huge bright red hair that looked like it was on fire.

"But what if I just kill _him_!" hissed Lucius. Pointing his wand instead to Draco.

Evra's eyes widened. "You won't."

"Oh but I want to."

"I won't let you." she challenged. A true Gryffindor!

"Draco! Draco?" she searched his face. He looked like he was under some kind of trance. "What did you do to him!" she demanded. Lucius only smiled, which made Evra more furious than ever. "You sick son of a-"

Draco was helpless. He stood there watching. He couldn't do anything! Damn his father! Evra fired. It hit his father dead on, but he got up. He fired, it missed. Each one took turns. Evra was an incredible witch. She was putting up and amazing fight. But Draco was scared. He was so scared what would happen. His father was toying with her. If he really wanted her dead he would have done it a long time ago.

Lucius fired again and this time he hit her. There was a loud ripping sound and blood gushed everywhere. Evra fell to the floor.

"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed out. Green sparks emitted from her wand and Lucius barely turned enough to dodge it. He knew that was a close call. And then Draco saw it. The anger in his father's eyes. The man he so long looked up to. The man he tried so hard to impress. The man he now hated with every inch of his being. The man who filled his thoughts with lies Draco so foolishly believed. The man who now towered over Evra. Getting ready to kill her. And he could never let it happen.

"Sectuscempra!"Draco screamed. Draco's whole body was shaking. He managed to break his father's spell. He'd pat himself on the back for it later. Right now all he wanted to do was to hurt the man who was struggling to get up from the floor. He repeated the chant again. Blood started to drip from his father's robes. Adrenaline rushed over him. Blood pounded his ears. Just before Draco rose his wand to send another hex, his father swiftly summoned Evra right in front of him. Draco watched in fear as the spell gashed Evra's throat, and cut her side. She was gasping for air. The more she breathed the more it hurt. The more blood filled her mouth. And she fell. His father disappeared. Draco punched the wall and then squatted down beside her. The one he loved. And she was dying. He was panicking. He couldn't think straight.

"Ginevra!" he was choking on his spit. His eyes were stinging. He blinked the tears back.

She managed to cough out name. It pained him to see the blood dripping down everywhere. This was all his fault.

_I HAVE TO TELL HIM NOW...HE HAS TO KNOW ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER.._

"I'm sorry! No.." he was crying now. Hugging her close to his body. Rocking her back and forth. Her hair limply hanging down.

"Draco...bedroom..dresser..letter..read..please." Evra struggled to speak. He looked into her eyes once more. They were blue. Back to usual. But she was still the same. Still his. His Evra. All these years he'd began to resent her. All those lies his father told him. How she didn't love him anymore. Now he knew. But learning the truth payed so much. She was dying because of him. It was his spell that hit her.

She coughed. Placed a bloody hand on his face. She knew she didn't have much time, she still had to be brave. She tried to repeat those words, but only a gurgle came out.

"You always knew that I love you no matter what?" Draco whispered quietly. He leaned into her touch as the tears were falling down his face onto her own. She didn't care that his tears were falling on her face. She just smiled up at him as if to say _I love you too._ And Draco understood. He kissed her for the last time. The kiss was full of pain and beauty. It was sweet and bitter. Sad. He kissed her until he felt her last breath on his lips.

Draco stayed holding her for what felt like hours. Full of grief, he rocked her. Cradled her. Her cried her a river. Slowly he began to remember. It pained him more to think of all the happy times they could no longer share. How all he would have were the memories. And then he remembered.

_WHEN SHE SPOKE, WAS SHE TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING? bedroom..dresser, letter, read._

He didn't want to leave her, but he slowly and gently lowered Evra's lifeless body onto the floor. Careully he took of his robes and began to wipe the blood off of her. How an ironical situation it was. She layed there, all bloody, and yet Draco still found her so beautiful. But he couldn't think about it anymore. He would never see her face again. Never be able to touch her again. It would only make him cry harder later on.

He quietly made his way up the stairs (they were in the basement.), and into a bedroom. He looked around. This room was full of toys and stuffed animals. Clearly a littly girl's room He went to the dresser. Nothing. No letter. He made his way to the next door in the hall. The bathroom. The next room. Here it was. He took in everything. This room smelled of Evra. He inhaled the scent and felt his chest tighten and his throat constrict. He wiped the tear away. Slowly and quietly he searched the room. Feeling the bed spread, touching the bed frame. To think that Evra sleeps here. Alone. Her room was big and cozy. Warm and welcoming. Ginevra Weasley clearly made a name for herself. She was pretty well off then what she grew up with. And so he reached the dresser, wiping away a tear that would fall from his handsome face. (Wow. Draco Malfoy was crying.) He did in fact find a letter that didn't look quite done. The quill lying on the parchment stopped in mid sentence.

_To My Love, Draco,_

_I wish you were here to see our daughters first steps. Her first words. No doubt that I wish that I had told you I had been carrying your child when I had the chance to, those few years ago. Would you have stayed then? She reminds me of you so much. Her eyes are deep like yours. Her temper can be like yours as well. She takes pride in being a witch. So good she is too! She can make items travel around the house if she wanted to. I smile to myself: It's because she is your daughter. No doubt mine as well. I told her about her father. She would ask me if she even really did have a daddy? I love how her face lights up when she hears your name "Draco Malfoy". I would say "Yes dear. He was an incredible wizard." Neveah can be mischeivious some times, I wonder if she got this from you or her mother? I was_

And that's where the letter ended. Why hadn't she finished the letter? _Neveah can be.._Was that her name? Draco wondered. He had a daughter. Was she alive and well? He was a father! But as he read the letter over and over, his eyes watered. How sad it was. His daughter never grew up with a dad, now she won't grow up with a mom.

_BUT SHE STILL HAS ME..AND I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HER._

Draco buried his face in his hands. He let it all out. All the grief. All the regret. All the sadness. And then he heard a tiny voice mumble.

"Mommy?"

Draco looked up. At that instant he knew. She was the exact replica of her mother in her Hogwarts years but all for one thing. She had blonde hair. His hair. And her eyes. He stared into the eyes that were his.

"Neveah?" he whispered quietly. He could tell she was scared.

"Where's my mommy? And you are you!" she did have the fiery attitude. So like her mother's.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." he said and watched her face light up. Like what the letter said.

"You mean your my daddy!" the girl became excited, and then her smile faltered. "But then where's mommy!"

_MY DAUGHTER..MINE AND EVRA'S...SHE'S BEAUTIFUL..LIKE EVRA.._

He walked over to her, squatted down and hugged her. She reached just around the bottom of his thighs. She was so small. So innocent. So tiny.

"Our little girl." he said. That was the easy part. Now how can he tell her what happened to her mommy without making it hurt too much for her? He held her out in front of him.

"How old are you, love?" Draco began. He was unaware that he was crying. The little girl that resembled Evra so much reached out and wiped away the tears that was flowing like a stream down his face.

His tiny daughter watched him, with those deep grey eyes that were his


End file.
